Last Dance
by Reeves3
Summary: Yang and Blake share a final dance. Dedicated to Faunus4Life. Enjoy! Bumbleby.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: This idea has been in my mind since I saw the music video for Above The Clouds Of Pompeii by Bear's Den. It's a lovely song and I felt the need to make a bumbleby fanfic out of it.**

 **This fic is dedicated to Faunus4Life on tumblr. I've sent them numerous prompts for stories in the past and they've replied to them with great one-shots that I adore to read. Also th** **ey are super awesome, a great Blake role-player and a good friend who really likes angst so this is for you dude.**

 **Happy reading all,**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

Breathing in deep Blake raised her head with her hand for her partner to take. Her eyes flickered open the second she felt a soft hand slip into hers and clasped them together. Seeing their joined hands Blake's golden eyes travelled the length of the muscled arm before they came to rest upon shining lilac iris's.

Her partners trademark lopsided grin awoke the butterflies in her stomach and they fluttered wildly about eager to be free. Gently squeezing Yang's fingers with her own Blake took the initiative placing her other hand on Yang's waist while the golden haired girl positioned her own spare hand on Blake's shoulder.

In perfect unison the pair of them began to waltz around the room. Golden and lilac eyes remained locked on one another only to glance away when Blake would throw in a twirl for Yang but ultimately kept the woman close to her body, not partially keen to let her get too far from her. Ever since graduating as Huntresses the black and yellow duo had never wanted to drift apart from one another.

Memories flooded Blake's mind of her life before she had met Yang. Darkness, loneliness and a mountain of self doubt had all she been with a fight in her to resolve her wrongs. She had never expected a woman, so pure, fun and beaming with energy to become her sun and chase her shadows away like dust caught in the breeze. At the beginning falling in love, with anyone let alone Yang, had been a far off fantasy. It was typical she fell in love with the woman who made all her dreams come true. Of course, love worked both ways. She was good for Yang too, keeping her grounded so she didn't fly off into the sky, making sure she made her smile, bringing out her best, and never abandoning her.

They spent cold days wrapped up warm inside with the fire going and steaming hot chocolate in their hands. Warm days they were basked in the sunshine getting tanned and visiting friends and family or going out on a date. Nights were spent in each other's arms whispering and doting their love to each other. Gambol Shroud and Ember Celica joined them in the days when they had missions to accomplish, eradicating creatures of Grimm, working together in complete harmony.

And naturally, the moments they had free, they pushed the furniture back and danced around in the living room without a care in the world with laughter echoing throughout the house.

Finishing a spin under Blake's arm the pair of them held their hands out in front of them with their backs to each other. They stepped forwards together before coming back around to face each other to place their hands on their partner.

Yang's hand didn't stay on her shoulder for very long but instead reached up between them to tap Blake's nose playfully with a finger, her grin never faltering, and returned a stray black lock behind her ear. Twisting her head into Yang's fingers, the smooth digits brushing against her cheek, where they captured a tear.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Blake's feet frozen on the carpet, she glanced at her hand in the air. It was wrinkled with old age and blotted with liver spots and no longer the once fair and soft skin she used to have when she was younger. Yet the golden band on her ring finger gleamed just as bright as it did the day Yang had placed it on her.

Her head turned, searching the room, only to find it was empty yet again. A vase of red roses and white lilies stood on the coffee table. The flowers having been by Yang's bedside at the hospital. The flowers that surrounded her coffin. The flowers she continued to keep in their house to remind her that she would never forget.

A wave of fresh tears prickled her eyes and a few rolled down her cheeks where they dropped off her chin and were soaked up in Yang's old sleep shirt. She closed her eyes and the tears flowed more off her lashes and the hand which had been at Yang's hip brushed under her nose.

Being alone this time round in her life was a lot more hollow than it had been when she was younger. She had never started with a sun in her life, it had dawned upon her in a time when she needed it most, and it had set into a darkness she couldn't reach unforgiving early for her liking.

 _"Don't cry, hold your head up high. I would want you to..."_

Raising her head Blake looked around, through her blurred vision, for the voice she swore had heard right next to her. Instead she was greeted to the sight of the vacant living room and all its furniture. However like most nights when she missed Yang's presence all the more Blake only needed to remember she would never be alone for much longer. Her lovers sun had set and now her own was sinking below the horizon too. Yang's words rang though her ears as clear as their wedding bells did on that joyous day and she wiped the tears from her eyes and held her head up high.

Breathing in deep Blake let her damp eyes fall shut, ignoring the sting behind them, and raised a hand to the air. The corners of her lips twitched up in a tired smile.

Yang had taken her hand once more for one last dance.

* * *

 **You don't want to know how many times I teared up writing this.**

 **I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to leave a review. :)**

 **Reeves3.**


End file.
